Esquisito
by Rukiazinha
Summary: Casal? Sim : SasuSaku. O que será que o efeito de umas férias de trabalho pode causa? E o que será que pode vir depois dela? - Primeira oneshot.. e.e - reviews?


.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.

Esquisito... Ai.. ainda mais esquisito começar falando da minha vida usando a palavra 'esquisito'. Meu deus... Quantas palavras esquisito acabei de usa? Não,não,vou começar de novo.

.--.--.--.

Não suporto psicólogos por culpa disso. Quem aqueles irritantes pensam que são parar mandar todos fazer uma auto-analise em um caderno insignificante,e em pleno século 21!?

Quer saber o que eles são? Uns otários.. mandam-nos fazer essas coisas,mais eu duvido se aqueles idiotas os fazem também!

Péssimo começo? É eu sei... mais minha vida não tem sido muito boa mesmo...para que fingir paz ou derivado se não tenho? Afinal,não tenho tido uma vida simples desde que entrei para a faculdade... que por sinal,nunca entendi porque eu fiz medicina?

Fico pensando,talvez teria sido melhor ter feito educação física...Ao menos eu gosto disto. Bom..agora eu sei que você,_doutor_, deve estar pouco se lixando para o que eu coloco ou deixo de colocar aqui. Na verdade até eu estou pouco me lixando para essa bosta aqui...

.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.

Falando um pouco sobre mim.. Média... disso eu gosto..não sou nem alta e nem baixa... 1,68 de altura para mulheres eu acho o perfeito...mulher muito grande pra que? ¬¬

Bom,continuando...eu não vou colocar meu peso porra nenhuma. Que grosseria perguntar isso a uma mulher! Só vou dizer que sou magra. Não to mentindo, 49kg não é ser gorda, droga acabei dizendo.

Tenho olhos verdes chamativos, tenho longos cabelos e eles são castanhos...

...

Tá,tá... não são castanhos, são rosa...satisfeito agora? Porque eu não...odeio descrever defeitos meu..e ainda mais para alguem que não conheço.

Se me apaixonei? Atire a primeira pedra quem nunca amou...ou melhor..quem nunca sofreu por amor...

Já sofri sim. Não é porque sou médica,fico enfurnada em uma sala,correndo risco de pegar uma bactéria mortal e morrer,que eu não namoraria. Já tentei me relacionar sim!

Mais nunca deu certo. E respondendo a sua pergunta inútil.. minha maior frustração é esta!

Caramba! Vou dar-lhe um Oscar... 3 perguntas embaraçosas de uma só vez... é... senhor psicólogo, meu conceito com você...está subindo. Só falta ser gostoso também para ficar um pacote completo.

Tá tá..eu sei.. Menos Sakura, muito menos, pedir o impossível é de mais... To brincando né hehehe!

Olha... quer que eu seja sincera? Cansei de falar sobre a minha vida! E eu aposto que você deve tá com um sorrisinho safado, ou então incrédulo pelas asneiras que eu escrevo aqui né! Diz pode falar,eu agüento.

Aff quer saber! Dane-se... toma aqui a minha biografia e seja feliz ¬¬

_Para o meu **amado**, doutor psicólogo._

- É está a visão que você tem sobre sua vida, senhorita Haruno? - Adivinha quem disse? O doutor, eu achei ele muito jovem para essa profissão,mais, lá estava ele com seu casual jaleco branco,sentado em uma cadeira giratória, daquele escritório organizado,que já estava dando nos nervos.

- É, é... está tudinho o que o _senhor _pediu. Mais alguma coisa? - Não hesitei em colocar o enfase no 'senhor' , sabe.. não comentei,mais as vezes eu sei ser um tanto sarcástica ou sádica como preferir.

- Para mim está perfeito. - Ele sorriu.. Mais ei? Que sorriso arrogante ,_mais muito bonito_, foi esse?

- Qual é a graça?

- Nenhuma, só acho que devia providenciar umas férias... estás precisando seriamente.

Ótimo..era só o que faltava, se bem que, eu estou mesmo afim de tirar umas férias. Ta ai, gostei.

Para tudo! Mais eu não faço a minima de onde ir... afinal.. da última vez que eu tirei férias foi no colegial,e para um acampamento! Ai meu deus...to muito por 'fora' ¬¬''

- Então sugeres o que doutor? e.e

- Uma praia. Vai por mim senhorita, praias relaxam de um modo fantástico. - Ui, ele parece ser experiente no ramo... Menos Sakura,menos u.u''

- Hmm...obrigada a sugestão,acho que vou fazer isto mesmo doutor. - digo me levantando, sorrindo. Posso ser mau humorada,mais também sei sorrir tá? o.ó. - Até mais ver .- Ele logo se levantou e apertou gentilmente a minha mão, achei isso um máximo, muito gentil da parte dele n.n''

- Até mais ver, e boas férias.

.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.

Oh! Férias... e adivinhem só? Acapulco \o/ (_N/T: nom resisti xD_)

Um lugar incrível! Amei!! Quanta paisagem bonita, mexicanos incríveis... to vendo que agora sim eu relaxo..

E aqui estou eu,bebendo este liquido doce e viciante (_água de coco_), que eu fiz o favor de esquecer a porra do nome agora n.n . Ah, e também estou com meu biquíni novo, claro que eu não iria com um maiô de escola u.ú

- Ah! Que vida b- Itai x.x'' – Antes de espreguiçar-me por completo, adivinhem só! Uma maldita bola me acertou logo na minha barriga ç.ç!! Ah mais eu mato o infeliz-corno-via-

Olá moça, pode me passar a bola? - Deixa pra lá... não mato mais não... Aiin °.°

- Ah! Sim! - entrego a bola para ele, e ele? Continua com esse sorrisinho naquela boca dele,que para beijar deve ser um máximo! É eu sei? Exagero? Dessa vez não..esse cara é um Deus!

.--.--.--.--.

Tá certo que ele é um Deus...mais,eu to secando ele a tarde toda,e ainda mais. Descobri uma coisinha, ele tá no mesmo hotel que o meu, muahaha, adorei!! Credo tô parecendo aquelas adolescentes no cio,loucas para dar ¬¬ (_N/T: maus a comparação e.e_)

Bom,quem se importa né? Vai ter luau,e eu não posso perder né? Não vim para um lugar incrível e ficar aqui parada feito poste!

Acho que vou colocar um vestidinho azul simples mesmo e umas sandálias rasteirinhas. Simples,básico e confortável, nada como isso em uma sexta a noite,e ainda em um luau (H)!

.--.--.--.--.--.--.

Amarrei por fim meus cabelos em uma trança,e logo sai do meu quarto, obviamente o tranquei. Assim,comecei a andar em direção a praia,onde haveria o luau.

Não sei como dizer,mais a cada passo que eu dava,me encantava mais ainda com aquele lugar, a noite era mais belo que pelo dia! Acho que isto é mais um sonho de menina, do que umas férias!

Logo que cheguei na praia,tirei as minhas sandálias,e preferi andar descalço por lá,sabe, aproveitar a areia fina e gelada. E também não é todo dia que na minha vida normal eu vou para praia...

Tudo ia tranqüilo, quando...

- Hey, olá! - disse um moreno (_N/T: quem será? xD_) que falou próximo com a boca ao meu ouvido, confesso que arrepiei,fiquei nervosa,surpresa e meu deus, até envergonhei-me!

Se com um suspiro dele,eu já to assim, imagine quando... Sakura menos '-'!

- Ah! Que susto .-.'' Err.. oi! - tentei...eu juro que tentei responder um pouco menos embaraçada a mais quando me virei e o vi, fiquei mais surpresa e corada ainda.

- O que uma moça tão bonita faz aqui sozinha? - Perguntou ele,sorrindo pelo o _meu _embaraço,aposto.

- Eu? Err...vim aproveitar o luau oras! rsrsrs... e você?

- Vim _pescar –_ respondeu ele um tanto malicioso (_?_)

- Ah bom..han!? Pescar a essa hora? n.n'' – pescar? Eu não sabia que ele era pescador (_N/T: mente inocente e.e_)

- Hm, deixa pra lá... moça, quer ser minha acompanhante está noite. - Ele me perguntou um tanto alegre,e o que eu achei meigo,foi quando ele estendeu o braço para mim,sabe...quando os cavalheiros tiram as damas para dançar uma canção...foi mais ou menos isso... Na minha cabeça é claro xD!

- E tenho opções?

- Ter, tens ... a não ser que queiras que eu a encha a noite toda.

- Então vamos! - respondi por fim,e logo enlacei meu braço com o dele, não pude deixar de perceber...ele é bem musculoso!

.--.--.--.--.

Tímida, isso eu já sabia que era,mais, não sei porque, ao lado dele, me sinto tão leve, tão...eu! Até que...ele sugeriu a excelente idéia de dançarmos. Empaquei um pouco,mais acabei cedendo a dança,afinal,o que tem de mal em uma dança inocente?

Retiro o que disse..não tão inocente. Porque? Minha mente erro não deixa eu fazer algo decente,então vai indecente (_?_)

.--.--.--.--.--.

Dançamos por mais algum tempo, bebemos algo, conversamos muito,eu sei agora que o Nome dele é Uchiha Sasuke, é japonês,tem 27 anos,apesar de não parecer,e também descobri que ele também está passando férias! Que coisa não...

E agora...onde nós estamos? Olhando a beira mar,e como tá um pouco frio,estamos meio que abraçados...eu não tenho culpa se ele é quente,está frio,o cenário tá romântico,e Sakura para de falar besteira .-.

- Hey pequena..está com sono? - Como alguem ficaria com sono em ouvir essa sua vozinha rouca? nom? Me diz? Hmm!? n.n

- Hmm.. não porque Sasuke-san?

- Gostaria de pedir uma coisa...- Ele tá corado ou é impressão? .-.

- Sim,podes pedir... - Sabe, respondi, mais não sabia o que viria a seguir.

Só sei que quando me dei conta,meus lábios estava junto com os dele, foi um selinho,eu fechei meus olhos,acho que por impacto... um selinho com sabor de quero mais ¬¬, aiai, que maldade! ç.ç ..

.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.

Depois daquele 'selinho, já se fazem três dias,e agora adivinhem! Estou namorando com ele..e é pra valer!

Essa coisa de destino existe mesmo hein... uma hora você tá no estresse da vida,e na outra, você está amando, linda maravilhosa, um cara que é lindo maravilhoso!

Todos os dias a gente se encontra... Ah como eu queria,que essas férias durassem para todo o sempre! Pena que estão acabando...tenho só mais uma semana, até lá vou ter que aproveitar mais, certo?

.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.

- Então você parti amanha? - disse ele olhando para o chão... é uma cena de partir o coração viu ç.ç!

- É sim Sasuke-kun ... Mais eu gostaria que esses dias, não acabassem aqui...eu te amo Sasuke-kun,e quero viver com você! - Não resistir e o abracei com toda a minha força... eu senti que ele tava deprimido com a noticia, mais eu não poderia fazer nada ''/

- A gente vai se ver de novo minha flor, eu prometo que irei te ver.. - Quando ele terminou de dizer,ele me beijou... mais foi um beijo tão envolvente...

..Naquela tarde,eu fui só dele,e ele foi só meu, como em nenhum dos outros dias tinha sido...

.--.--.--.--.--.

No dia seguinte lá estava ele,que fez questão de levar-me ao aeroporto,e disse coisas tão bonitas, como que nós tínhamos que dizer apenas tchau, que aquilo nunca seria um Adeus..achei comovente o jeito como ele lida com as palavras...acho isso fantástico.

E assim ele me deu mais um beijo...o último por agora,e tomei o avião de volta para minha terrinha... que coisa não '-'

.--.--.--.--.--.

Um mês já se passou,e eu só tenho falado com o meu amado por internet,por telefone ou carta...é doloroso ficar tão longe dele, mais nós vamos ficar juntinhos...como deve ser...

.--.--.--.

_- Doutora Haruno, emergência na sala 2, Doutora Haruno emergência na sala 2._

Nem preciso dizer que estou de volta a ativa né? Não sei porque,mais de uns dias para cá,este hospital tem me enjôos... quer saber porque? hehehe não conto ¬¬

Agora deixe-me ver mais um paciente..

- Então Tayuya (_N/T: Maus...não achei um nome melhor para enfermeira e.e_) me dê os dados do paciente..

- Sim doutora, foi acidente de carro, colisão de frente...espectativas de vida...estão abaixo de 80...melhor correr.. - Também não preciso dizer que ultimamente o mundo tem se tornado cada vez mais doloroso...quando esculto essas notícias, me dá um aperto, pois meus pacientes,nem sempre saem vivos... Só de imaginar me aperta o coração.

.--.--.--.

- A exatamente que hor-

_Choque_, sabe aquele choque que dá no corpo.. que chega ao ponto de você perder o chão? Não? Pois bem,imagine-se em meu lugar... Você uma medica dedicada, em um dia propositalmente comum, em mais um caso,você encontra ali..bem ali! BEM NA SUA FRENTE, o amor da sua vida,cheio de tubos, respirando através de aparelhos...

_Meu mundo desabou..._

- Doutora Haruno? Doutora Haruno! Ande ele está perdendo os batimentos cardíacos!

- Andem! Peguem os aparelhos,vamos impedir o pior! Não fique parada Tayuya! Ande! - corri em desespero para próximo dele,e logo segurei a sua mão,aquela cena me matou por inteiro, se não estivesse tão desesperada,estaria em prantos agora.

Não tardou muito e minha assistente trouxe o que eu pedi.. e começamos a trabalhar para a vida do meu amor...e da continuação _da minha _também.

.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.

Enquanto estava ali, não sei bem porque, mais cada barulho que a máquina fazia, um barulho único e _doloroso_, começava a lembrar dos meus momentos com ele..

_...Dos beijos..._

_...Dos Sorrisos..._

_...Dos abraços..._

E principalmente...

_...Da promessa..._

Quando ele falou.. no aeroporto, que aquilo não era um Adeus... e quando eu lembrei disto,meu coração, se possível, apertou mais ainda, ele não podia..e não vai morrer, afinal... foi promessa não?

.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.

6 horas naquele _mar_ de angustia...só posso dizer que eu estou acabada...derrotada,e a cada momento minhas espectativas se diminuem drasticamente..será que tudo é contra mim?! Ora mais que inferno!

- Sasuke-kun ande! acorde! Me responda por favor.._não morra! _- desabafei entre máquinas,médicos.. e _ele_ ali..desacordado. Segurei a mão dele,agora com mais força,e rezei, rezei como nunca em toda minha vida.

Depois disto,eu só me lembro de olhar para ele..e eu juro, que o vi piscando,aqueles olhos ônix tão deslumbrantes... Pena que não vi o que veio a seguir, aposto que desmaiei de exaustão.

.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.

- Hey.. minha _pequena_, acorde .- Este lugar... não parece o céu...- Vai ficar dormindo o dia todo preguiçosinha? - Esta voz... não acredito!

- Sasuke-kun! - gritei! Mais gritei com vontade! E o abracei com as forças que tinha, se bem que não eram muitas,pois meu corpo estava gritando mais ainda...de dor '-'

- Calma,calma! Parece que faz anos que não me vê. - ele disse, mais quando eu o olhei,percebi que não foi um sonho que eu tive,pois ele ainda estava enfaixado... afinal por quanto tempo eu desmaiei? Oo''

- Sasuke-kun..como você está meu amor? - Coloquei minha testa colada na dele, e não pude evitar um suspiro aliviado quando ele sussurrou um '_estou sim, minha flor_'

Derreti..Mais vem cá...eu fiquei quantas horas desmaiada? Melhor eu perguntar .-.''

- Sasuke-kun...eu fiquei quantas horas desmaiada?

- 4 dias...

- COMO?

- Shii..Sakura ainda estamos no hospital, mais eu vou explicar...pelo o que eu entendi, você entrou em um pré-aborto natural..mais foi evitado a tempo...

Ah claro..só tive um pré aborto? Não pode ser!

- Sas- is- dizer.. nós.. filho..eu..gravida? o.o – Oh meu deus...minha vista tá ficando escura.

- Sim minha linda... só tem 1 mês apenas..mais já dá par- Sakura?

.--.--.--.

- Finalmente acordou hein! Se sente melhor? - Já disse o quanto amo esse instinto protetor dele? Pois é digo agora xD!

- Sim...mais..eu e você..vamos...ser...pais?

- Uhum n.n!

- Sugoi °.°!

- Mais...eu tenho que fazer direito...Sakura – ele me disse logo ficando de joelhos... Meu deus..to nervosa..me acuda, muita informação de uma vez só . - Sem desmaios desta vez. - falar é fácil e.e – Você aceita se casar comigo?

- Claro que eu aceito Sasuke-kun!! - Logo que disse..podem imaginar...saltei em cima dele com tudo,e até esqueci que ele estava ferido e eu gravida...que esquisito não...acabou que eu cai em cima dele e lasquei-lhe um beijo misto de saudade e amor. Afinal...não matei saudade ne xD!

.--.--.--.--.

_4 meses depois..._

Nossa...este ano está sendo incrível! Me casei com o homem que amo,e agora..estamos esperando nossos dois primeiros filhos..e acho que únicos...e sim! São gêmeos... Quanto aos nomes, ainda não decidimos...

Faz algum tempo também que começamos a morar juntos,e eu tive que sair do meu amado emprego,e o Sasuke-kun..decidiu ficar no ramo de negócios...até que é legal..as vezes eu o ajudo...

Durante este pouco tempo... foram tantas sensações

Tive a sensação de _amar _,_ sofrer _, _ sorrir _, _aprender _e também de _confiar. _Mais de todas,ainda sinto um pouco _esquisito _tudo isso de uma vez...

Se bem que minha vida nunca foi normal,e para mim não importa,enquanto o homem que amo esteja do meu lado...tudo pode ser esquisito o quanto quiser...meu amor por ele sempre será o mesmo.

#_**Fim**_#

Primeira OneShot xD

Luxo não? hehehe...espero que tenham gostado 8D!!

Ahh; deixem uma **reviewzinha** gente...pelo menos sugestiva e tals...vai ajudar bastante xD!!

Amo-todos-vocês-

Até a próxima õ/


End file.
